Fairy Tail: Second Time Around
by cakelover2468
Summary: Oh, look! It's a new generation of Fairy Tail! And uh-oh, it looks like they're just as destructive as their parents! But when a dark guild puts everyone to sleep, it;s up to the kids to wake everyone up! And with Nate and Chrys always fighting, Claire barely knowing any magic, and Rai picking fights with everyone, can they possibly do it?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, beautiful day in Fiore. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and- Wait a sec. Was that a…

"AHHHHH!"

Nathan Dragneel, aka Nate, was screaming. Obviously. Now, the reason he was screaming was entirely less obvious. Nate was screaming, because he was being chased by a horde of villagers wielding pitchforks. Which is, actually, really, really, scary.

"RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!" his best friend, Kiriki, yelled.

"I'M RUNNING!" he screamed back.

"RUN FASTER!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" a villager yelled. "BUT BEFORE WE KILL YOU, WE'RE GONNA TORTURE YOU! WE'RE GONNA STRAP YOU TO A CHAIR AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH ALL THE TWILIGHT MOVIES BACK TO BACK WITH THE SOUNDTRACK REPLACED BY JUSTIN BIEBER MUSIC!"

"THE JELLYBEANS IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

Ah, yes. Nate and Kiriki, in trouble. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. The dynamic duo tended to destroy stuff quite a bit, resulting in a… not so good reputation for the both of them.

"Call Rai!" Kiriki panted. "He's got a car, right?"

"I… I dunno!"

"JUST CALL HIM!"

"All right!" Nate whipped out a cell phone and dialed.

"Yo, Nate, what's up?" Rai asked, picking up.

"HELP US!"

"Whoa! Not so loud!" the Lightning Dragon Slayer winced. "What's the problem?"

"WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A WHOLE BUNCH OF SCARY VILLAGERS WHO'RE GONNA MAKE US WATCH TWILIGHT WITH A JUSTIN BIEBER SOUNDTRACK!"

Rai's voice was filled with horror as he replied, "Are you kidding me?! Did you guys anger a _dark guild?!_"

"NO!"

"What is wrong with people nowadays? Okay, be there in a sec, seeya!"

Nate slipped the phone back into his pocket. "He says he'll be there in a jiffy!"

"Great!" Kiriki yelled. "Now let's hope we can survive that long!"

xXx

"But _Dad,_ I don't _wanna _go."

Crystal Fullbuster, aka Chrys, was wearing a poofy blue dress. Which was extremely unfortunate, as the young Ice Mage hated poofy dresses.

"But darling, you look wonderful!" her mother cooed. "Look how adorable you are!"

"I don't wanna look adorable! You can't do this to me!" Chrys cried. "I'll be the laughingstock of the entire guild!"

"Oh, nonsense." Juvia scolded. "I'm sure Mirajane will love you!"

The entire Fullbuster family was headed off to Claire Conbolt's birthday party. Wendy had invited the entire guild, but apparently Nate and Kiriki had gotten out of it by claiming they had some kind of a job to do. Chrys seethed with anger at the unfairness of it all. Why in the world did Nate, stupid, crazy, uncivilized Nate, get to skip out on the party when she was wearing a poofy blue dress? It just wasn't _fair._

"Come on, you two, hurry up!" Gray called impatiently.

"We'll be right there!" Juvia called. She gave Chrys the hairy eyeball. "And you will behave yourself, young lady."

"Whatever." she muttered. Behave herself?! No can do. She was a member of Fairy Tail, for Mavis's sake. They could deal with any mischief she might cause.

Chrys smiled wickedly as she began forming her plan…


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh…fudge!"

Gary pressed a hand to his head, groaning from the awful headache.

"Not again…" he moaned.

Gary Fernadez really, really, hated alcohol. He thought it was the worst thing that mankind had ever had the misfortune to invent. Unfortunately, his fellow guild member, Cana, disagreed, and every opportunity she got, she would force some down his throat.

_Honestly. _he thought. _I'm supposed to be the strongest and oldest of my generation. What am I doing?! _

But, sadly for Gary, Cana had perfected the Fairy Glitter spell, and he did NOT want to get hit by that thing, thank you very much. And it wasn't as if he could get his mom to help either. She was away on a Three-Year Job, and he was stuck looking after his younger-by-only-thirty-seconds-and-don't-you-forget-it sister, Liana, short for Milliana. Gary was cursing his luck when Rai drove by.

"What's up?" he asked. "You look like a mess. Well, you always look like a mess, so that's irrelevant, but dang, dude. Why were you asleep in an alleyway?"

"Blame Cana." he muttered. "Where are you going?"

"Kiriki and Nate got in a bit of trouble. Something about villagers trying to make them watch Twilight with a Justin Bieber soundtrack."

"Wow, seriously? What is wrong with people nowadays?"

"That's what I said!"

They drove off.

xXx

"Water Dragon's Sweeping Wave!" Kiriki yelled. She was a first generation dragon slayer, one of only a few in the world. Nate was a fourth generation one, a dragon slayer trained by another dragon slayer, namely, his dad, Natsu Dragneel. There were up to seven generations of dragon slayers nowadays. Fifth generation was a dragon slayer trained by a dragon slayer and with dragon slayer lacrima in them, and sixth was a dragon slayer trained by both a dragon and a dragon slayer. Rarest of all were the seventh generations, which were trained by both dragons and dragon slayers and also had dragon slayer lacrima in them. There were no such dragon slayers in the known world.

"Oh, man, Kiri, we are so dead." Nate moaned. That was when Rai and Gary showed up.

"Well?" Rai asked, seeing their shocked expressions. "Get in!"

They obeyed.

Rai drove off, leaving the angry villagers in the dust.

xXx

Chrys was hiding in the bathroom.

Seriously. Did her mother really think that she would obey? That was insanity. The poofy blue dress was bad enough. She refused to ever be seen in it.

Little did she know her hatred of poofy dresses would save her from nothing less than a full on dark guild's attack. There were no explosions. No screams. Just a couple of thuds, then silence.

Chrys's eyes widened. What was that?

She waited for a full two minutes before peeking out.

_What in the name of all that's sugary…!_

The entire room was asleep. Everyone. Natsu, Lucy, her father, her mother, Mirajane, everyone. Chrys couldn't believe her eyes.

"Fudge."

That's when Claire Conbolt popped out from beneath a table. "Chrys?!"

"Claire?!"

The little Sky Dragon Slayer and the poofy-dressed Ice Mage stared at each other in stunned disbelief.

"What happened?" Chrys asked. Claire's big blue eyes filled up with tears.

"It was a dark guild. They called themselves Silent Oblivion or something like that. They put everyone under a sleeping spell. And… And they said..."

"They said?" Chrys prompted.

"They said they'd be back for the rest. Do you think… Do you think they meant us?" She started crying.

Chrys patted her back. "It's okay, Claire! We'll solve this!"

She looked up. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Chrys grinned. "It's time to get the team together."


End file.
